Vivir a lo muggle
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Severus hace una apuesta y no puede usar su magia por una semana completa. Y va a necesitar de alguien que le de una mano para sobrevivir una semana al estilo muggle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia original 'Live like a muggle' de Onecelestialbeing. Los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia original, pertenece a Onecelestialbeing.

Vivir como Muggle.

1

Con los labios apretados, Hermione levantó el paquete de café hasta su nariz y se puso seria. Todavía quedaba suficiente en el envase como para una taza llena, nada más, y se maldijo por no haber ido al supermercado el día anterior. Después de un largo y arduo día de trabajo, la idea de andar codeándose con las trombas de compradores de Sainsbury's y luego tener que esperar en una fila interminable, no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Así que, dejar esa pequeña tarea para otro día, la había dejado con el refrigerador vacío y con café suficiente como para esa sola mañana de sábado. Hermione luego, que aún le quedaba un poco de pan, así que se resignó a tener que desayunar un par de tostadas, antes de verse obligada a salir a comprar. Acababa de estirarse para alcanzar la alacena alta, para sacar su jalea de grosella negra, cuando escuchó el timbre.

'¿Quién diablos me visita a esta hora?'

Con paso ligero, se apresuró para llegar a la puerta, aunque, aparentemente, no fue lo suficientemente rápida, porque la persona del otro lado, parecía haberse quedado pegada al timbre, haciendo que sonara hasta enloquecerla.

"¿Le importaría?" Dijo enfadada, al abrir la puerta bruscamente, aunque su enojo se heló al ver quién estaba allí.

"Necesito su ayuda."

"Y buenos días para usted también." Replicó ella sardónicamente.

"Esto no es cosa de risa, Granger. De verdad necesito su ayuda, aunque me retuerza las entrañas admitirlo."

EL visitante, vestido enteramente de negro, y con el ceño fruncido, que hacía juego con su oscura vestimenta, no había cambiado la expresión del rostro, ni con una pequeñísima sonrisa, desde que la joven había abierto la puerta. Le habló en un tono parco y era evidente que estaba molesto, pero Hermione aún no podía dilucidar por qué estaba en la puerta de su casa, a las diez de la mañana. En lugar de seguir cavilando en el asunto, se hizo a un lado y esperó a que su visitante entrara.

"Estaba haciendo café," comenzó a decir, cerrando la puerta y regresando a la cocina. "¿Quisiera beber un poco?"

"Si, gracias."

"Así que, dígame profesor," continuó Hermione, mientras rebuscaba los filtros de café en los cajones. "¿Qué es tan importante para que haya sentido la necesidad de visitarme a mí, entre todas las personas?"

Quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla, el hombre se sentó a la mesa de la cocina de Hermione y se cruzó de brazos. "No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, en vistas que ya no soy su profesor."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarlo? ¿Sr. Snape?"

Su antiguo profesor apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea, pero Hermione le estaba dando la espalda, así que no lo vio.

"Severus está bien, si no le importa." Aclaró él secamente.

"¿Y eso significa que usted me llamará por mi primer nombre en lugar de llamarme 'Granger'?"

"Solo si insiste."

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a Snape cara a cara y parpadeó.

"Insisto." Replicó ella, alzando una ceja. "¿Cómo bebe su café?"

"Con un poco de leche."

Una vez que los dos estaban sentados incómodamente, uno frente al otro, Hermione bebió un sorbo de su taza, observando a Snape, mientras él tomaba su propia taza y miraba cómo se movían las volutas de vapor.

"Así que… ¿va a decirme para qué necesita mi ayuda?" Dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos, al notar que le prestaba más atención a la taza humeante en lugar de mirarla a la cara.

"Mis disculpas. No he comido nada desde anoche y me resulta difícil concentrarme."  
>"Bien. Pero eso, todavía no me dice nada."<p>

"Acortando la historia, perdí una apuesta y debo pasar una semana sin usar magia."

Un rango de emociones, desde ganas de reírse a carcajadas, escepticismo, y luego, curiosidad, cruzó el rostro de Hermione. No imaginaba que Snape fuera la clase de tipo que apostaba, y se preguntó con quién había perdido, pero todo lo que preguntó fue: "¿Y qué puede ocurrir si usara magia?"

"Nada placentero." Fue la molesta respuesta. Snape se retrajo solo después que Hermione le lanzara una mirada asesina. "Los términos de perder la apuesta se multiplican por cada incidente de magia."

"Significa que se agregará una semana de no poder usar magia por cada vez que use su varita. Wow. ¿Y no hay forma de salirse de esto? ¿Cómo es posible?

"Las apuestas mágicas no son como las comunes. No hay forma de zafarse de ellas si se falta a la palabra, y si se hace una apuesta con una persona sádica, que se place en la molestia de los otros, entonces, más te vale mantener tu parte del trato."

"Disculpa por ser atrevida…no, en realidad, me retracto. Fuiste bastante atrevido al venir a tocar a mi puerta y a invadir mi casa, mucho antes del mediodía, así que no hay lugar para que te quejes, pero imagino que los términos que tú impusiste en la apuesta, eran tan horribles como los que puso quien sea que haya hecho la apuesta contigo."

En los oscuros ojos del hombre apareció un brillo maléfico, y la sonrisa pícara que estiró los labios de Severus, hizo que Hermione sintiera un calosfrío en la columna. En silencio, se prometió nunca, jamás, embarcarse en una apuesta con Severus Snape.

"Así que, ¿es por eso que no has comido desde anoche?"

La expresión de satisfacción del rostro de Snape se disolvió lentamente en algo parecido a la vergüenza al oí la pregunta de Hermione.

"Debo confesar que mis habilidades culinarias son muy limitadas sin el apoyo de la magia. Hacer tostadas, los huevos y el té es relativamente fácil usando la estufa, pero…

Hermione comenzó a atar cabos en su mente. Snape todavía era un profesor. Aún mantenía su posición como Director de Hogwarts, y si no se equivocaba, el ciclo lectivo había terminado dos días atrás. Tal vez, Snape y quien fuera que sea su compañero de apuestas, se había estado entreteniendo con un poco de diversión adulta, a modo de festejo por la finalización del año escolar. Era posible que también hubieran estado incluidas las bebidas espirituosas…era fácil ver cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero luego, se dio cuenta que las habilidades de Snape en la cocina, se limitaban a tres cosas.

"Está habituado a que los elfos le preparen la comida." Intervino ella. "¿Y qué sucede cuando es verano y la escuela no está funcionando? No me diga que solo come huevos y tostadas por tres meses."

Snape farfulló algo sobre su casa y un elfo doméstico, y Hermione estaba dividida entre las ganas de reír y las ganas de estar molesta por la pobre criatura que debía alimentar a todas horas a tan difícil hombre.

"De acuerdo, así que por lo que puedo discernir, lo que necesita son lecciones de cocina. No sé si cree que soy alguna clase de Delia Smith, pero supongo que sé una cosa o dos. En cualquier caso, no me moriría de hambre, excepto por hoy. De hecho, estaba planeando ir a Sainsbury's a comprar, ya que mi despensa está vacía, a menos que quiera terminar comiendo esa horrible carne enlatada que no sé cómo llegó a mi cocina. No me comería eso ni aunque me pagaran."

"Prefiero morir de hambre que comer eso." Dijo Snape. "Me recuerda a algo que la jodida gata de Filch asesinó y fue a dejar a la puerta de mi oficina."

"Qué linda imagen." Se quejó Hermione. "Bueno, termine su café así podremos ir a comprar."

"¿Disculpe?"

"Bueno, si va a aprender a cocinar, primero tiene que aprender qué comprar, ¿no cree?" respondió la castaña entre risas, al ver la cara que puso Snape. "Es un proceso relativamente indoloro, lo prometo." Trató de asegurar la chica. "Uno que no debería llevarnos demasiado tiempo si nos apresuramos y salimos ahora. La tienda se llena más cuanto más tarde es, sobre todo los sábados."

La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Snape siguió fija, peor aun así, siguió a Hermione obedientemente cuando acabaron de beber el café.

N/T: ¡Buenas de nuevo! Una nueva historia, y espero que esta también les guste. ¡Qué la disfruten!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El camino de regreso a casa de Hermione fue muy silencioso, salvo por el ruido que hacía Snape al inclinarse para limpiarse los zapatos. Lo que ella pensó que sería un viaje de compras rápido y fácil, terminó siendo uno que drenó por completo su paciencia.

En el momento en el que pusieron los pies en el atestado supermercado, Hermione de inmediato notó la forma en la que Severus se había retraído.

Madres muy cansadas, padres siendo arrastrados, la mayoría, empujando el carrito de las compras, con niños gritones sentados al frente, mientras uno o dos niños un poco mayores, tratan de colgarse del otro extremo o de un lado del dichoso carrito, y que protestan cuando se les ordena bajar. Cada paso estaba acompañado por el agudo grito '¡QUIERO ESO!', seguido por un paciente 'Hoy no querido. Además, ya tienes suficientes dulces en casa.' O el 'Ya te dije que no voy a comprarte eso Molly.'

La pequeña Molly iba sentada en el frente del carrito, con medio cuerpo colgado, estirándose para alcanzar las cosas que quería, mientras el carrito avanzaba. Ya se había molestado al saber que su mamá no le compraría lo que fuera que estuviera clamando que quería, así que había desatado una andanada de agudos gritos desde lo más recóndito de sus pulmones. Su mamá había esbozado una sonrisa forzada y había seguido con las compras, llenando el carrito tranquilamente, mientras Molly gritaba hasta el paroxismo.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para pasar de largo, sin mirar a Molly y a su mamá. Snape, por otro lado, perforó a la niña con la mirada como si fuera posible callarla de miedo. Antes que la madre de Molly pudiera darse la vuelta y ver el avinagrado rostro del hombre que miraba ferozmente a su hija, Hermione le había dado un codazo a Snape al tiempo que siseaba. "¡No se atreva!" Sin embargo, la oscura mirada había tenido el efecto deseado en la niñita, que había dejado de llorar inmediatamente y, con una expresión de susto plasmada en la arrebatada carita, se había puesto el pulgar en la boca.

La siguiente ofensora involuntaria fue una viejita.

Primero, golpeó a Snape con su carrito, y a pesar de haber sido, claramente, un accidente, la mujer nunca se disculpó. Luego, tuvo el descaro de meterse en el pasillo, justo delante de ellos, y procedió a avanzar cual caracol, deteniéndose a cada rato, para observar el pasillo. Cuando ya no aguantó más a la vieja, Snape tomó el control del carrito que llevaba Hermione. Había tenido tanta prisa, que no vio a otro carrito que estaba justo en medio del pasillo, del cual asomaban varios baguettes. Al pasar, empujó las baguettes, que a su vez, empujaron unas cajas en los estantes. Una caja empujo a la siguiente, y así se generó un efecto dominó, dejando todo, hecho un desastre.

Algunas de las cajas fueron a parar justo sobre las baguettes, alguien se las llevó por delante, y fueron a reventarse contra el suelo, muy cerca de los pies de Snape, que terminó con los zapatos llenos de una muy fina harina blanca.

La dueña del carrito apareció corriendo por el pasillo, aferrada a unas cajas más pequeñas, lanzándose a un griterío en cuanto vio a sus dañadas baguettes. Todo el mundo se detuvo al oír la conmoción, y Hermione tuvo que disculparse profusamente mientras dos empleados acudían a la carrera para limpiar semejante y polvoriento desastre.

Ambos estaban, todavía, recibiendo asesinas miradas, mientras hacían fila para pagar. Snape miraba al frente, ignorando a todo y a todos, mientras Hermione se quemaba el cerebro, tratando de pensar en qué otros supermercados habían cerca, en donde pudiera ir a hacer sus compras, ya que suponía que ya no podría ir más a ese supermercado, el cual se hallaba convenientemente cerca de su casa.

"Tú sabes que eso no fue enteramente mi culpa." Dijo Snape finalmente, quebrando el tenso silencio. Hizo una bolita con el pañuelo de papel que llevaba en la mano y miró por la ventana. "El idiota que puso las cosas en el estante, claramente no sabía lo que hacía."

Las manos de Hermione apretaron el volante su auto con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Si usted dice." Retrucó ella con los dientes apretados. "Pero, teniendo en cuenta que fue 'parcialmente' su culpa, ¿qué necesidad tenía de estar fulminando con la mirada a todo el mundo? En especial, a esa niñita. Tener un poco de paciencia hubiera sido bueno."

"Di lo que quieras Granger, pero el fin justifica los medios. La mocosa dejó de gritar, ¿no? Personalmente, creo que todos en esa tienda, deberían agradecerme."

Hermione sabía que no debería sorprenderse, considerando que ese era el profesor que hacía llorar alumnos regularmente. Sin embargo, había una enorme diferencia entre una niña de once años, y una de cuatro. Bregando internamente por conservar la calma, trató de distraerse de la desastrosa visita a Sainsbury's.

"Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo dio con mi casa?" Preguntó la chica. "No pudo haber conducido hasta aquí, y como no puede usar magia…"

"Digamos que persuadí eficientemente a mi carcelero para que me trajera a una distancia que pudiera recorrer a pie."

En el rostro de Snape, apareció una extraña mueca, y Hermione casi se sintió tentada a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba por esa grasosa cabeza suya.

Casi.

Afortunadamente, el almuerzo fue un asunto fácil, en comparación con lo que fue la salida de compras. Decidiendo que hacer sándwiches era menos menesteroso, Hermione se puso a trabajar en la preparación de la comida, junto a Severus.

"No está mal." Anunció ella después de la primera mordida. "Veremos cómo lo hace con la cena."

En el rostro del hombre, apareció una expresión de preocupación y la castaña se sintió vengada. La ansiedad que demostró en vistas de la preparación de la cena, era como un pago por el horrible comportamiento demostrado en el supermercado.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo supo dónde vivo?"

Snape le lanzó a Hermione una mirada endurecida mientras se tomaba su tiempo para masticar. "¿De verdad crees que no sé absolutamente nada sobre tus actividades?" replicó finalmente, después de tragar su bocado.

"¿Se refiere a Harry, Ron y yo, o solo sobre mí?"

"Sobre los tres. Pero me provoca curiosidad qué fue lo que te hizo preferir vivir en el mundo muggle en lugar de mudarse a una comunidad mágica."

Hermione alzó los hombros y mordió una pizca de su sándwich. "Supongo que me siento conectada con esta casa, algo que no es de extrañar. Mis padres estaban felices en Australia, y si algo les hubiera sucedido, yo hubiera heredado la casa, así que decidieron dejármela ahora. Me visitan de vez en cuando, e incluso, los he llevado a visitar la parte mágica de Londres un par de veces, pero teniendo en cuenta que crecí como muggle, hacer las cosas sin magia todavía es natural para mí."

Todavía estaba pensando en los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida desde la finalización de la guerra, cuando Hermione se puso a observar a Snape veladamente. Tenía la impresión que él la observaba también, incluso cuando sus largos dedos se aferraron del vaso de agua antes de llevársela a los labios. La idea de que su antiguo profesor, un hombre que la había insultado e intimidado cada vez que le era posible, ahora estuviera sentado a la mesa con ella, en su propia cocina, era abrumadora, y de alguna manera, inconcebible. Él todavía era desagradable, por momentos, totalmente cínico, pero por alguna razón, Hermione ya no sentía esa incómoda y desagradable sensación en el estómago que siempre parecía comenzar cuando ese hombre andaba cerca.

Tal vez se debía al hecho que el sujeto había sido lo suficientemente humilde como para pedir su asistencia, aunque eso podía deberse a que, a pesar de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, ella continuaba residiendo en un vecindario exclusivamente no mágico, lleno de gente totalmente ignorante de la existencia de magos y hechiceras. Hermione sabía que, algunas veces, los squibs vivían entre los muggles. Le vino a la memoria la Sra. Figg, y cómo Harry se había quedado pasmado al enterarse de ella. Incluso así, hasta los squibs reconocían el rostro de Hermione, como la mayoría de la gente, cuando se daban cuenta que era un tercio del Trío Dorado. Esa había sido otra razón para quedarse a vivir en la casa de su infancia. Conservar un poco de anonimato, no solo era deseable, si no también, una necesidad.

"Así que sabía dónde vivía, obviamente." Comenzó a decir Hermione. "¿Y qué hay de su casa?"

Snape soltó una risa carente de humor, seca. "Nada digno de ser mencionado, te aseguro. Definitivamente, nada tan glamoroso como tu hogar."

No sonaba resentido o enfadado al hablar de su propia casa. Sus palabras eran tan quitadas de emoción, que en lugar de aplacar a Hermione, solo despertó más su curiosidad.

"Bueno, gracias, pero ¿dónde, exactamente se encuentra esa tan poco glamorosa casa suya?"

"Al norte. En Spinner's End. La misma casa en donde crecí y de la que no he podido librarme. Si obtuviera mil libras por esa cosa, sería una milagro."

Hermione se puso seria. "No estoy segura dónde queda eso."

"No necesitas saberlo." Le aseguró Snape con una sonrisa torcida. "No es lugar para una joven y hermosa hechicera como tú."

¿Acaso se estaba burlando? ¿O era un insulto mezclado con un cumplido? Hermione no era capaz de distinguirlo. Snape solía decir exactamente lo que quería, así que si lo tomaba de esa manera, él, entonces, creía que ella era hermosa. A menos, claro, que estuviera siendo sarcástico, que tampoco sería raro…

"Vuelve a la Tierra Hermione. Todo lo que quise decir, es que el lugar en donde vivo, no es más agradable o seguro, o por donde quisieras dar un paseo. Aunque no es del todo algo malo, los que viven ahí, se darían cuenta de inmediato, que no perteneces al lugar."

"No debería sentirse avergonzado de su lugar de origen." Dijo ella con gentileza.

"Créeme, a mis cuarenta y cuatro años, me importa un comino lo que la gente piense." Remarcó Snape con una sonrisa ladeada. Se veía como si estuviera pensando en algo más, pero luego siguió comiendo, como si nada.

Hermione todavía estaba procesando mentalmente la conversación, y encontraba difícil el poder concentrarse en su sándwich, hasta que se dio cuenta que Snape la estaba mirando fijo.

"Ayudé a preparar eso, así que se supone que te lo comas."

"Si, la palabra clave es esa. Usted 'ayudó'. Yo hice una parte del trabajo, más del que usted hizo, si tomamos en cuenta el haber tenido que conducir hasta la jodida tienda, así que si quiero dejar mi plato a medio terminar, eso es lo que haré."

Snape masculló. "¿Y TÚ me dices a MÍ, que no tengo paciencia?

Eso detuvo a la chica, sin tener una respuesta para darle, así que solo carraspeó.

Luego, la cena fue preparada para comer más tarde esa noche, de nuevo, con la ayuda de Snape. El resto del día, estuvo lleno de conversaciones y programas de tv. Que vieron en la sala de Hermione. Fue después de la cena que Hermione se dio cuenta que Snape seguía en su casa. Los términos de la apuesta le prohibían, incluso, la aparición conjunta, así que la única opción era conducir hasta su casa, pero Snape seguía rehusando dar detalles de la localización de su casa, lo que hizo que Hermione se pusiera de peor humor, para luego decidir que tendría que quedarse a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

"Estará a cargo de hacer el desayuno, mañana por la mañana. Y trate de mantener los desastres culinarios al mínimo. ¡No queme mi cocina!" Aclaró la joven, quitándole el control remoto de la mano a Snape. Ambos habían estado saltando de canal en canal, debido a la indecisión sobre qué ver.

"Enseñé pociones por veinte años y logré evitar que cada mocoso que entró en mi clase, quemara el salón." Replicó Snape, acercando la mano muy lentamente al control remoto, después que Hermione pusiera un programa que amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar. "Creo que me las puedo arreglar con una cocina."

"Tenía su varita en el salón de clases. " Le recordó ella, cambiando de mano el control remoto, para mantenerlo lejos de su alcance. "Pero si ocurriera que prende fuego a algo, tengo un matafuegos preparado bajo el fregadero. ¿Necesita que le enseñe cómo utilizarlo?"

El comentario le valió a Hermione una mirada fulminante de parte de su huésped. Antes que Snape pudiera retrucar, ella se puso a explicarle dónde encontrar la tetera eléctrica y la cafetera, preguntando si sabía usarlas.

"Como si fuera tan difícil." Dijo él con desdén y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Sucede que sí sé utilizarlas. Ambas. Incluso yo, poseo una tetera silbadora. Espero que esa cosa, caliente el agua apropiadamente. El té tibio es altamente desagradable al paladar."

"Oh, sí. Créame, calienta el agua muy bien. Si le cayera el agua encima, le quitaría un par de capas de piel."

"Qué lindo. ¿Algo más que deba saber?"

"Veamos…también están la aspiradora y el lavavajillas, a menos que prefiera lavar a mano. Además, no he visto que trajera una maleta, así que supongo que querrá lavar su ropa en algún momento."

"Ya me ocupé de eso, gracias."

Hermione se quedó mirando a Snape, esperando que aclarara un poco más.

"Hechizos, Granger. ¿Aún recuerdas lo que es un hechizo reductor o te has olvidado tan rápido?"

"¿Tiene todo el guardarropas reducido, en los bolsillos?" Preguntó ella, al cabo de algunos minutos de silencio.

"Tengo lo que necesito. Siempre es así." Respondió Snape, apretando los labios en una delgada línea.

N/T: Me encanta la descripción de los líos en el supermercado. Me trajo recuerdos. Si yo o alguno de mis hermanos hubiéramos hecho semejante desastre, mi vieja nos hubiera hecho la cara giratoria… además, como vivíamos dentro de una base naval, el único mercado era de la Marina, sí que eran todos uniformados ahí adentro…NADIE se hacía el loco en ese súper…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El domingo fue un día tranquilo para los dos. Hermione descubrió que Snape se levantaba todavía más temprano que ella.

El desayuno ya estaba listo cuando bajó a la cocina, esperando encontrar todo hecho un desastre. El café estaba un poco fuerte, (Hermione estaba segura que en cualquier momento, le iban a salir pelos en el pecho), pero sorprendentemente, el desayuno era más que tan solo pasable.

Aun cuando ella y su huésped estaban muy inclinados a torearse mutuamente, Hermione encontró que pasar el tiempo con Snape, en realidad, era bastante tolerable. La ayudó a clasificar cosas de una caja, trabajo que hacía tiempo venía posponiendo. La caja en cuestión, contenía cosas que habían pertenecido a sus padres: libros, algunas partituras y una tabla de ajedrez. Hermione se quedó pasmada cuando Snape admitió que podía leer las partituras, y cuando ella se mostró escéptica, él tomó la amarillenta hoja de papel y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta la sala.

El piano había sido empujado hacia un costado, y había estado allí por tanto tiempo que Hermione a menudo olvidaba que estaba ahí. Su mamá solía tocar y le había enseñado a ella, pero solo cuando de buen humor, le daban ganas de tocar, y siempre eran las melodías que se había aprendido de memoria.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que afinaron a este piano?" Preguntó Snape, frunciendo el ceño al tocar algunas teclas.

"Ha pasado tiempo." Admitió la joven, viendo cómo Snape se sentaba frente al teclado.

"Hmmm…"

Snape se quedó callado mientras acomodaba la partitura. El piano podrá haber estado desafinado, pero eso no evitó que el Profesor demostrara sus muy impresionantes habilidades, y Hermione se vio forzada a cerrar la boca cuando él terminó de tocar.

"Eso fue…muy bueno…excelente, de hecho."

"Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Tocas?"

"Un poco. Bueno, solía tocar más cuando era más joven. No era Chopin, pero era relajante. Papá solía decir que le gustaba escucharme tocar, pero es posible que solo lo dijera para hacerme sentir bien.

Entonces, fue el turno de Snape de ser escéptico.

"Conociendo tu tenacidad para hacer las cosas bien, diría que estás cerca de ser Chopin."

Hermione, de nuevo, no supo distinguir si era otro velado insulto, escondido tras una forma de halago, y Hermione no tuvo ni que preguntar, ya que Snape mismo sugirió volver a trabajar con la caja, antes de empezar con la cena.

Hermione despertó tarde ese lunes, más de lo que hubiera querido. Casi se pasa de sueño, a pesar de la alarma, y Snape había golpeado la puerta de su habitación cuando el molesto sonido seguía sonando. La noche anterior, había estado más cansada de lo habitual, pero la conversación con Snape había sido intrigante, así que se había olvidado de dormir.

Todavía estaba cansada cuando llegó al trabajo, y trató de despertarse con una taza de té. Media hora después de terminar con el té, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyó la frente sobre ellos, y se maldijo por no haber avisado que estaba enferma. Odiaba dar parte de enfermedad, porque amaba su trabajo, pero lo único que ahora podría traerle comodidad, era su cama.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?"

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién estaba parado frente a su escritorio. La poca energía que le quedaba, la necesitaba para otras cosas, como por ejemplo, tomar el cubo de la basura, ya que el desayuno amenazaba con una reaparición.

"No…no lo creo…"

"Entonces, ¿no deberías ir a casa? No serías la única. Mi secretario se reportó enfermo también. Aparentemente, hay algún virus dando vueltas."

"No…puedo…ir…a…casa…mucho trabajo…"

"Tonterías. Vamos, arriba."

Un par de fuertes manos se deslizaron bajo los brazos de Hermione, con cuidado, la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. La chica castaña abrió un poquito los ojos y encontró al Sr. Weasley, mirando su rostro con curiosidad.

"No te ves nada bien. ¿Necesitas que alguien te acompañe a casa?"

"No, creo que me las puedo arreglar." Murmuró ella, débilmente, presionando una mano sobre la frente, buscando el pulso en las sienes. "Solo necesito decirle a Kingsley que…"

"Yo le daré tu mensaje. Le diré que estás enferma y que necesitas regresar a casa." Interrumpió el Sr. Weasley. "Además, aún no ha llegado. Acabo de salir de su oficina."

El piso encerado parecía negarse a quedarse quieto, o al menos. Eso era lo que le parecía a Hermione. No le tomó más de un segundo para decidir que el consejo del Sr. Weasley era lo mejor, e incluso, aceptó su oferta de llevarla de regreso a las chimeneas.

En el momento en el que llegó a casa, las ganas de vomitar era tan fuertes que tuvo que correr para llegar al retrete, que estaba al final del corredor, con el tiempo justo.

"Ay dios…" Lloriqueó la chica, rezando para que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas. ¿Por qué diablos había escogido su madre unas baldosas tan feas para el piso del baño? El diseño floral podría parecer bonito si se estuviera de pie, y quieto, pero ahora, todo se movía y cambiaba de forma, hasta parecer como si estuviera viendo una escena de accidente de carretera.

El tan solo pensar en eso, fue suficiente para que su ya muy sensible estómago decidiera que era hora del segundo asalto, y Hermione, que sentía que aún estaba en las etapas iniciales de una muy lenta y dolora agonía, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

"¡Jesucristo Granger!" Snape la recibió con sus habituales bruscas maneras, al ver el rostro pálido y la respiración errática. "¿Acaso te contagiaste de la peste de alguien más?"

"Largo." Masculló Hermione, sin ganas de chocar con él y su boca sucia.

"No estarás embarazada, ¿no?"

"Para eso, tienes que joder con alguien."

El silencio después de una respuesta tan personal, fue incómodo, al menos para Snape, ya que a Hermione le importaba un comino.

"¿Debería…quiero decir…hay algo que pueda hacer?" Preguntó tímidamente, después de aclararse la garganta.

"Si, cierre la maldita puerta y déjeme morir en paz. Odio estar enferma y quiero que usted me vea así."

"Bueno, si así es como piensa comportarse…"

Y Snape se vio interrumpido nuevamente cuando Hermione comenzó a vomitar nuevamente. En lugar de abandonar el lugar, como ella le había pedido, se acercó a ella y le sostuvo el cabello, aguardando hasta que hubo terminado, para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Está bien, está bien." Jadeó la chica, apenas consciente del fuerte agarre que Snape mantenía en sus hombros. "Creo que estoy bien. Solo necesito enjuagarme la boca e ir a la cama."

"¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa si te sentías enferma?"

Alzando los hombros casi sin entusiasmo, Hermione se puso a buscar una toalla que pudiera empapar con agua fría para ponérsela en el rostro.

"Pensé que sería lo cocinaste anoche, y pensé que podía arreglarse con un Rennie."

"Mis chuletas de puerco no estaban tan mal, además, ¿no dijiste anoche que no te sentías bien?"

"Así es." Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, luego se miró los pies con curiosidad. "¿Por qué me falta un zapato?"

Snape alzó una ceja y fue hasta el baño, regresando momentos después con el dichoso zapato en la mano. "Creo que se te escapó cuando corrías para desperdiciar el desayuno que con tanta dedicación te preparé."

"Si, y con el que trataste de envenenarme." Comentó Hermione y todavía tuvo el descaro de reírse a carcajadas al ver la petulante expresión en el rostro de Snape. "Estoy bromeando. Claramente, tus habilidades en la cocina son muy recomendables, porque es evidente que tú no estás enfermo. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a sumirme en un agradable y cómodo estado de coma."

Hermione casi se arrastró y, lentamente, comenzó su camino hacia la escalera. No tenía idea que una par de oscuros ojos la seguían con absoluta atención, a medida que ella se aferraba de la barandilla y se arrastraba hacia arriba.

Uno de los zapatos seguía en su pie, el otro, se quedó al pie de la escalera. El que le quedó puesto, fue retirado de inmediato, para que luego, Hermione luchara para quitarse la ropa. Una vez que estuvo en apenas bragas y sostén, colapsó sobre la cama y se cubrió con las mantas. El mero esfuerzo de haber tenido que trasladarse hasta la habitación y desvestirse, la habían dejado, por completo, sin energías, y ese mullido y suave colchón, era una bendición.

"Solo una pequeña siesta…es todo lo que necesito…." Murmuraba para sí misma, cerrando los ojos.

SSHG

"Granger…Granger…"

"Hermione."

Ella conocía esa voz. Conocía ese tono. ¿Cuántas veces, esa voz había cortado sus avances en clase? En dos disciplinas diferentes, Pociones y DCAO. De haber podido decirle a Snape lo que pensaba de él en ese momento, y salir viva, lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, eso la llevó a preguntarse algo más. ¿Qué diablos hacía en su habitación?

"Déjeme en paz profesor, ya no soy su jodida alumna."

"Linda manera de saludar a alguien que intenta ayudarla."

El tono de voz, familiar y mordaz, sonaba como si fuera algo más que un simple sueño, y eso forzó a Hermione a abrir los ojos.

"Lo siento. Por un momento, olvidé dónde estaba.

"Evidentemente."

A juzgar por la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana, Hermione se arriesgó a pensar que era casi de noche.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" Preguntó la joven, intentando sentarse, y cambiando de opinión cuando comenzó a sentirse mareada.

"Cinco horas, casi seis. Golpee la puerta un par de veces, para ver si necesitabas algo. Obviamente, no escuchaste."

"Qué considerado." Murmuró ella, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

"No me lo recuerdes. A juzgar por el estado de tu cabello, y la sábana pegada a tu piel, puedo afirmar que tuviste fiebre."

"¿Es por eso que siento mi cabeza como si hubiera estado apareciéndome una y otra vez?"

"Es una muy factible posibilidad. Te traje algo de beber, por cierto. No creo que tu estómago tolere más que esto."

Hermione levantó la cabeza, tan alto como le era posible, y abrió un ojo para ver un gran vaso, lleno con un líquido anaranjado sobre su mesita de noche.

"Gracias… ¿Lucozade? ¿De dónde salió esto? No tenía nada de eso."

"El hada del Lucozade pasó por aquí." El tono de voz de Snape sugería impaciencia, pero al punto, él añadió. "Salí a dar una vuelta, si quieres saber."

"No hay ninguna tienda mágica en las inmediaciones. ¿De dónde sacaste dinero muggle?"

"Me robé unas monedas de tu bolso mientras dormías." Esas palabras estaban recargadas de ironía.

"Siempre llevo conmigo dinero mágico y dinero muggle, para este tipo de situaciones. Ahora, bebe el jodido Lucozade, y que dios me ayude si haces otra pregunta estúpida Granger, porque me olvidaré de la apuesta y juro que hechizaré esa boca tuya para mantenerla cerrada."

'No hay necesidad de ser tan gruñón.' Pensó Hermione, pero si tomó el vaso que Snape le ofrecía. El Lucozade siempre le había resultado horriblemente dulce, pero en ese momento, era como ambrosía. El refrescante y helado líquido era un bálsamo para su sobre calentado cuerpo. Ni bien terminó de beber, volvió a hundirse en las almohadas y apenas si notó que era suavemente arropada.

N/T: ¡Horror! ¡Qué feo es estar enferma de esa manera! ¡CARAJO! Aunque, si Severus fuera mi enfermero, no me importaría tanto…pero lo de la vomitada, te la regalo ¿eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo está dedicado a SamanthaBlack30 y a Diosa Luna, que actualizaron las historias por las que estuve molestándolas hasta el hartazgo para que publicaran un nuevo capítulo. Si Jisi Snape esta leyendo esto, te pido por favor, ¡actualiza Volviendo a Tí! ¡POR FAVOR! Gracias...

Capítulo 4

"Despierta Hermione."

Al principio, Hermione pensó que la profunda, pero desesperada voz que la llamaba, era producto de su incoherente estado, pero la delgada y fría mano que presionaba su frente, era definitivamente real. Trató de hablar, pero sintió la boca como si estuviera llena de algodón.

"mmmmmmm…."

Oyó un sonido como de pasos, cruzando la habitación, seguido de la luz que se encendía sobre su cabeza. A pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, Hermione resintió el cambio brusco de la oscuridad a la repentina brillantez de la lámpara, así que buscó una almohada para cubrirse el rostro. Sin embargo, la mano y la almohada, parecían más pesadas que de costumbre, así que solo aguardó a que la luz volviera a apagarse.

"Un Maestro Pocionista y un mago, con una varita, pero que no puede usar. Debo decir que elegiste el peor momento para enfermarte."

Con el cerebro embotado y demasiado débil para contestar, Hermione ni siquiera protestó cuando las frías manos regresaron y la obligaron a acostarse de nuevo.

"No necesito de un termómetro para darme cuenta que te ha subido la fiebre, viendo que has empapado las sábanas."

A Hermione le importaban una mierda las sábanas. Lo único que lamentaba era que Snape la había movido de su cómoda posición. Entre la luz demasiado brillante, y el dolor de cabeza, la náusea que experimentó anteriormente, regresó.

"Es una lástima que no pueda usar magia. No me tomaría más de unos minutos el preparar algún filtro para bajar la fiebre, o al menos, poder ir hasta la enfermería y asaltar las reservas de la Sra. Pomfrey." Decía Snape, sonando contemplativo. Justo cuando había comenzado a rumiar sobre las medicinas muggles, ella lo interrumpió.

"¡Voy a vomitar otra vez!"

Un momento antes, Hermione había estado contemplando el techo, y al siguiente, estaba mirando esas horribles baldosas, también presentes en el piso del baño de la planta alta. Nunca en su vida, se había sentido tan mal, y se preguntaba si el Destino la estaba castigando, haciendo que vomitar se sintiera como si estuviera expulsando clavos.

"Me muero. Me muero y ya no me importa." Anunció Hermione, con tono dramático, cuando la tortura terminó. El hecho de estar apenas vestida con sus bragas y el sostén, nunca pasó por su cabeza, por otro lado, el aire frío contra su húmeda piel, era altamente incómodo, pero no había forma que pudiera llegar a darse una ducha.

"No estás muriendo, solo te sientes así." Reafirmó Snape secamente, sosteniendo con una mano a Hermione, y con la otra hacía algo que ella no podía ver. Pronto, pudo escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo en la tina.

"No necesito un baño, necesito dormir."

"Lo necesitas, para que te baje la fiebre."

Estaba claro que no iba a ser mimada, el solo pensar que Severus Snape era del tipo mimoso, le parecía absurdo. De cualquier modo, Hermione odiaba que le estuvieran encima, y tener a alguien que fuera testigo de su inválido estado, ese alguien siendo Snape, era mortificante.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con lo de la ducha, mayormente, porque Snape estaba amenazando con tomarla en brazos y ponerla en el agua, si se negaba a meterse a la tina por voluntad propia. Bajo otras circunstancias, pedirle que le desabrochara el sostén, la hubiera hecho sonrojar, pero en ese momento, no había lugar para tales modestias. Además, ¿qué tantas modestias pueden caber con alguien que ya te ha visto vomitar repetidas veces? De cualquier manera, aguardó hasta que él hubiera salido para desvestirse por completo y meterse en el agua.

"¡ARGH! ¿¡Por qué está tan fría!?"

"El agua está templada, y tienes suerte que no haya recurrido a la vieja costumbre de llenar la tina con agua helada, con hielo." Retrucó Snape, a través de la puerta.

Hermione carraspeó, más para sí misma que para él, pero al cabo de un rato, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Snape había tenido razón con respecto al baño.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hermione se envolvió en una toalla y regresó a la habitación. La luz seguía encendida y Snape estaba de pie junto a la cama, haciendo algo que detuvo a Hermione en seco. Originalmente, las sábanas habían sido de un color violáceo, con pequeñas flores blancas, y ahora, habían sido reemplazadas por unas de color rosado, que estaban muy arrugadas, por haber pasado demasiado tiempo en el fondo del cajón. Accidentalmente, a propósito, Hermione había olvidado que existían.

"No puedes dormir en esas." Dijo Snape, mirando al montón de sábanas violetas que estaban en el suelo. "Me tomó un rato descubrir en dónde guardabas las sábanas. Interesante…nunca pensé que fueras del tipo 'rosado'".

"No lo soy. Me las compró mi mamá, ella pensó que eran lindas. Estaba tan complacida que no tuve el valor de decirle que odio el rosado."

Los ojos de Snape se deslizaron sobre la pesadilla floral, que ahora reinaba en las almohadas y el colchón de Hermione.

"Tu desagrado es justificado. Ahora mismo, me parece recordar que te quejaste porque querías seguir durmiendo. ¿Vas a sostener la pared toda la noche?"

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que se había recargado contra la pared. Se enderezó y sostuvo la toalla con más fuerza. Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó un piyama limpio. Se detuvo brevemente para ver cómo Snape, rápidamente, miraba hacia otro lado, y tal vez aún estaba afiebrada, pero juraría que las pálidas mejillas del hombre, se sonrojaron suavemente. Fue entonces cuando el hombre masculló algo y salió de la habitación, ya aunque Hermione estaba confundida por lo ocurrido, agradeció el poder vestirse en privado.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Snape reapareció con otro vaso de esa repulsiva bebida naranja. Hermione ya estaba metida en la cama, y él se quedó a orillas de la cama, rehusando moverse hasta que ella se bebiera, al menos, la mitad del vaso. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, ella lo tomó de la mano.

"Gracias por todo. Sé que convertirte en enfermero no estaba en tus planes."

La mirada de Snape se posó en la pequeña mano que se aferraba a la suya, pero al final, recuperó la el dominio de sí mismo y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

"Lo justo es justo, supongo." Replicó él, sonando un poco incómodo. "Sé que tú tampoco habías planeado lecciones de la vida cotidiana muggle, pero no me diste la espalda."

"Considerando la cantidad de veces que nos salvaste el cuello a nosotros, era lo menos que podía hacer." Respondió Hermione, y apretó un poquito la mano de él antes de soltarla. "De cualquier manera, eres un muy buen invitado. Has hecho mucho más de lo que mi supuesto ex – novio hizo por mí. Tuve un resfriado y ese idiota, no se molestó, siquiera, en hacerme un té, ni hablar de ir a buscarme unas pastillas para la tos. Tuve que pedirle a Harry que fuera a la tienda."

"Siempre supiste cómo elegirlos Granger."

"Ahí tienes la razón por la cual he estado soltera por los últimos cinco años…oh, cielos, ¿podrías sentarte, por favor? Me estás poniendo nerviosa." Azuzó Hermione, apuntando al otro lado de la cama. "Con suerte, no te contagiaré."

Snape parecía dudar de la oferta de compartir la cama, aunque fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos tuvieran lugar de sobra. Cuando ella palmeó el colchón por segunda vez, él se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado.

"No podrías contagiarme el bicho estomacal que tienes. Bebo un tónico para prevenir esas calamidades. Siempre es necesario cuando se trabaja con mocosos. Esos pequeños bastardos, todos son portadores de enfermedades."

"Ron y Harry siempre se preguntaron cómo era posible que nunca te tomaras un día por enfermedad." Comentó Hermione, riéndose. Se había tentado de tal forma que Snape temió que estuviera delirando de fiebre.

"Cada mañana, Harry estiraba el cuello para ver si estabas en la mesa del desayuno, y Ronald maldecía como marinero escocés cada vez que te veía. Solía decir que no te enfermabas para no perder clase y así poder molestar a todo el mundo."

La joven se estaba riendo con tantas ganas que apenas se le entendían las palabras. En tanto más fuerte se reía ella, mas avinagrada se le ponía la cara a él. Eso, hasta que Snape se acercó y la cubrió con las sábanas, de un tirón, hasta los hombros.

"Estás enferma y deberías descansar, no hacer ruidos como una gansa a la que están torturando."

En lugar de sentirse ofendida, Hermione se rió todavía más fuerte, aunque pronto, el dolor abdominal la dobló en dos.

"No sabía que vomitar podía causar tal dolor. Está a la altura de hacer ejercicio." Hizo una pausa y metió una mano bajo la almohada, retirando un pequeño control remoto, para entregárselo a Snape. "Voy a dormir otro rato. Si quieres, puedes ver la tele."

Sin decir una palabra más, Hermione cerró los ojos comenzó a roncar suavemente. Severus estaba bien pasmado con el repentino cambio de tema de conversación, y sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose en qué se había metido. Los dedos de Hermione aún estaba alrededor del control remoto y él tuvo que quitárselo con suavidad. La televisión nunca había sido algo que le atrajera, de hecho. Ni siquiera tenía una, pero en ese momento, era mejor mirar esa cosa que pasar el rato en silencio. Usar el control remoto era fácil, pero Snape maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que la luz de la habitación, aún estaba encendida. Tuvo que levantarse y cruzar la habitación para alcanzar el interruptor.

Hermione durmió durante cuatro episodios de las series, (él había olvidado los nombres), que Snape había estado mirando. Un par de veces había tocado la frente de la joven. Todavía estaba demasiado tibia, y lamentó una vez más, su imposibilidad para procurarse un frasco de poción antifebril. Después de una breve deliberación sobre el uso de compresas frías, Snape fue a la cocina y llenó un bowl con hielo. También tomó un puñado de pañuelos de un cajón en el closet del pasillo, y Hermione, pronto, tenía una compresa helada presionándole el cuello. La chica gimió un poco, pero no se despertó.

La compresa alternaba entre el cuello y la frente de la castaña, y Snape lo sostuvo todo el tiempo. No iba a permitir que una lluvia de cubos de hielo despertara a la joven.

N/T: A pesar de todo, Severus es un tipo bien dulcito, ¿no? ¡Qué me ponga todas las compresas que quieraaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Severus no había anticipado el quedarse dormido junto a Hermione, pero un suave sonido, como cliqueo, combinado con el súbito temblor de la cama, provocó que abriera los ojos de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucede Granger?" Preguntó, adormilado aún, e intentando ver por encima de la chica en posición fetal.

"…F-f-frío…"

Snape de inmediato entendió que el sonido de cliqueo, era el castañeo de los dientes de la chica. El hielo que había estado en la compresa, se había derretido y ahora el empapado material era un bulto helado en contacto con la piel de la joven.

"Lo siento…trataba de mantenerte fresca…" murmuró él, avergonzado, pensando que el sufrimiento de Hermione era culpa suya.

La compresa fue arrojada sobre la mesita y Snape envolvió a la castaña apretadamente con las sábanas y el cobertor. Como el temblor continuaba, fue de inmediato hasta el cajón en donde había encontrado las sábanas rosadas, recordando que había visto un cobertor más grueso en el desordenado cajón.

El cobertor grueso también terminó envolviendo a Hermione, pero el temblor apenas si disminuyó. El último recurso del que Snape disponía, era meterse en la cama con ella, alineando su cuerpo para tratar de infundirle su propio calor corporal. El hosco hombre se sintió aliviado cuando el temblor se detuvo y la respiración de la joven se apaciguó.

Era muy difícil ignorar la tan íntima cercanía. El suave trasero de Hermione a centímetros de su ingle, y los hermosos pechos, justo debajo de su antebrazo. Si la chica no estuviera enferma, aquello sería un problema, pero Snape razonó que lo único que ahora le importaba a la jovencita, era su comodidad, así que mientras ella dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, Severus trataba, convenientemente, de olvidar que tenía ese suave y femenino trasero casi pegado a la ingle, o la bella columna que era su cuello, y que se veía inmensamente atractivo, aun estando cubierto de transpiración.

Snape estaba complacido consigo mismo al ser capaz de mantenerse centrado en el objetivo.

Al final, él también se quedó dormido, con Hermione firmemente asegurada entre sus brazos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Algunas horas más tarde, el repentino y brusco movimiento lo despertó inmediatamente, percibiendo que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó a la chica, que ahora parecía luchar para liberarse de su abrazo, como también de la pila de sábanas y cobertores.

"Calor…" Fue todo lo que la castaña murmuró, respirando pesadamente, como si tratara de sentarse. Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó caer en el suelo, seguidamente, se quitó los pantalones del piyama, que fue pateado hasta el fondo de la cama. Entonces, Hermione volvió a acostarse, empujando toda la ropa de la cama lejos de ella, y estirándose sobre el colchón. Al parecer, la chica no se daba cuenta que su antiguo profesor estaba en la cama con ella…y del hecho que la única prenda que la cubría, eran unas diminutas bragas azules…

Ahora, con Hermione prácticamente desnuda, Severus se preguntó si debería regresar a la habitación de invitados. Cuidar de la hechicera cuando estaba convaleciente, era una cosa, pero quedarse allí, mientras la joven dejaba ver sus muy perfectos pechos desnudos, según la opinión de Snape, parecía perverso. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cama, Hermione volvió la cabeza y lo miró, murmurando algo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, acercando el oído a la boca de la chica.

"Dije que te quites los pantalones. Me raspan las piernas."

Ah, claro. Él todavía estaba vestido. Y aparentemente, Hermione estaba muy al corriente que estaba en su cama, con ella. Snape dudó por unos instantes, pero decidió seguir las instrucciones. Además, ¿qué podía ser más cómodo que estar en camiseta y bóxer? Solo esperaba que Hermione no tuviera un ataque en cuanto se sintiera bien y se diera cuenta que él estaba justo allí, en ropa interior, en su cama, junto a ella.

Esas preocupaciones se fueron por el drenaje en cuanto Hermione, reanudó inmediatamente su descanso, luego que él se quitara la ropa y reacomodara en la cama.

Entre ese momento y el amanecer, el calor extremo y el frío, tuvieron a Hermione, por momentos, acurrucándose apretadamente contra el cuerpo de Severus, o buscando espacio libre en la cama, desesperadamente tratando de hallar un lugar fresco en donde dormir. En un punto, la piel de la castaña se había sobrecalentado tanto, que Snape consideró romper la regla de no usar magia, y aparecerse en San Mungo, pero las compresas con agua helada, hicieron el trabajo, y pronto, el intenso calor febril desapareció del rostro y el pecho de ella. Para cuando salió el sol, Severus estaba tan cansado por la falta de sueño, como aliviado, al encontrar que Hermione estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Un grave rugido le hizo notar que tenía el estómago muy vacío. En medio del caos de la enfermedad de su anfitriona, había olvidado comerse su propia cena. Snape estaba de verdad hambriento, y esperaba no arruinar la cocina en su intento de preparar el desayuno.

Oyó un rugido similar proviniendo del estómago de Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y se enfocó en su compañero de cama.

"Buenos días." Masculló, poniéndose seria al sentir los labios resecos.

"Buen día." Respondió él, no muy convencido, esperando que Hermione dijera algo con respecto al asunto de haber dormido juntos. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como la mierda, pero al menos, mi estómago no está dando brincos." Respondió, quitándose de los ojos, un mechón de cabello. En el transcurso de la noche, cuando Snape se vio obligado a refrescar el rostro de Hermione, había tenido que lidiar con el salvaje cabello de la chica, así que lo había sujetado con una banda elástica que, afortunadamente, se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Tal vez, ella no era consciente del estado de su cabello, porque todo lo que hizo, fue una combinación de estiramientos y bostezos, para luego volver a refugiarse bajo las sábanas. "Dios, me muero de hambre y necesito una ducha. Y estoy muy cansada, lo que me resulta asombroso, considerando que ayer me la pasé durmiendo."

Existía la posibilidad, que ahora, Hermione se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado de semi desnudez. Parecía que ahora se estaba esforzando más por mantener la sábana cubriendo su pecho, aunque, mientras se estiraba, Severus había logrado ver un pezón fugazmente.

"Deberías intentar beber algo antes de intentar comer algo sólido. ¿Qué te gustaría beber?"

"Té no, necesito algo frío. Creo que voy beber un poco más de esa desagradable Lucozade."

Hermione pudo aguantar la bebida, y una media hora después, Severus le llevó un omelette, el cual había sido preparado sin la supervisión de la castaña. Estaba delicioso, y la joven alabó los avances en la cocina que Severus había logrado.

"¿Qué tan difícil es romper algunos huevos?" había dicho él, por lo bajo, aunque Hermione sabía que estaba complacido.

Luego de ducharse y ponerse unos piyamas limpios, Hermione dijo que necesitaba una siesta. Pero antes de irse a la cama, quería poner las sábanas en la lavadora, y le indicó a Severus cómo usarla. Él prestó absoluta atención a la cantidad de jabón y que perillas debía usar, y la expresión de Severus era tan intensa que provocó la risa de Hermione.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿los elfos domésticos también lavan tu ropa?" Preguntó ella, mordiéndose los labios, al ver que él se sulfuraba.

"Tal vez." Fue la cortante respuesta, y Hermione se tuvo que morder más fuerte para no reírse de él.

"Podría ser peor." Señaló ella. "Una vez, papá encogió el suéter favorito de mamá, y luego de eso, no tenía permitido usar la lavadora, ni siquiera para lavar su propia ropa."

"Hmmmm…."

Una vez que la lavadora estuvo andando, Hermione se acomodó en el sofá, con una almohada de su cama bajo la cabeza, y un edredón sobre las piernas.

"Puedes ver lo que quieras." Dijo ella, solícitamente, entregándole el control remoto.

"Veo que estás generosa." Comentó él secamente, aceptando el aparato y moviéndose hacia un lado, para darle espacio a los pies de Hermione, que pretendía enterrarse firmemente en su muslo.

Pronto, nada de eso importó, porque la castaña se había quedado dormida. Era muy normal que la joven se estirara totalmente, y ocupara toda la extensión del sofá, cada vez que se dormía allí, y todo sin despertarse, olvidando que había alguien más en el sofá. La chica no tenía ni idea que había puesto los tobillos sobre el regazo de Snape, y tampoco se percató que de las manos de Snape, que se posaron sobre la piel de los tobillos. Algunas horas después, cuando Hermione despertó, y vio que sus pies seguían sobre las piernas de él, rápidamente retiró los pies de allí y murmuró una disculpa. Luego, algo captó su atención, algo que hizo que olvidara la vergüenza.

"¿Son esas mis sábanas?"

"No, son las del vecino."

Alzando una ceja, Hermione tomó la canasta de la ropa y vio que allí estaban, cuidadosamente dobladas, las sábanas lilas.

"Están secas y dobladas. Recordaste cómo usar la secadora."

"Obviamente."

"¡Oh! ¡No uses ese tono de voz! Me haces sentir como si estuviera en el salón de clases otra vez."

"Por favor, no me recuerdes ese lugar. Solo recientemente pude olvidar ese horrible olor."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "Como sea, gracias. No tenías que hacerlo. Pude haberlo hecho yo misma."

"Estabas dormida y yo necesitaba hacer algo más que solo escucharte roncar." Replicó como si no le diera importancia. "¡Buen dios mujer! Puedes despertar a los muertos con ese ruido…"

"Tú no deberías decir nada. La primera noche que dormiste aquí, pasé por la puerta de tu habitación y pensé que alguien había metido un motor oxidado en mi casa."

Snape masculló algo sobre si tan solo pudiera usar su varita, y Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

"No era necesario que lo hicieras tú, mujer. Soy perfectamente capaz de seguir instrucciones escritas." 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione cocinó espagueti con boloñesa tantas veces, que ya no necesitaba mirar su libro de cocina, y para la cena, Snape se ofreció de voluntario para prepararla, así que ella sacó el pesado volumen y lo puso sobre la mesada con un ruido seco.

"Solo trato de ayudar." Replicó Hermione, abriendo el refrigerador, y sacando los ingredientes, para colocarlos junto al libro. "Deja de quejarte."

Severus se detuvo para echarle una mirada reprobatoria. "¿No deberías estar convaleciendo en el sofá? ¿Mirando uno de esos ridículos programas tuyos?"

Hermione lo miró con dureza y ambos quedaron de pie en medio de la cocina, mirándose fijamente por un largo minuto.

"Me siento bien."

"Esos dices tú, pero todavía estás cansada. Ahora, ve a echarte en ese sofá antes que decida utilizar un hechizo para pegarte a él."

A Hermione no le gustó nada que le ordenara qué hacer, pero luego, una mueca maliciosa apareció en los labios de la joven, al oír a Snape amenazarla con el uso de magia. La picardía que brillaba en los marrones ojos de ella, prácticamente gritando los pensamientos de la chica, provocó que Snape blandiera la enorme cuchara de madera en contra de ella, con los mismos movimientos que si estuviera blandiendo su varita.

"¡Fuera!"

"Me mandonean en mi propia casa…" Se quejó Hermione, antes de salir de la cocina, en dirección de la sala.

Se recostó sobre el sofá, envolviendo sus piernas con el edredón, y trató de mirar la tele por un rato, mientras escuchaba a Snape preparar la comida. Un par de veces, creyó escuchar un muy colorido lenguaje, amortiguado, así que bajó el volumen de la tele para oír mejor. Estaba segura que había oído un gruñido que bien sonaba como '¡mierda!', seguido de una serie de ruidos, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para obligarla a levantarse para investigar. Quería ir a ver, porque si existía la posibilidad de que Snape destruyera su cocina, y las muy caras ollas, entonces, el supervisar sus actividades era una buena idea, pero también sabía que si asomaba la cabeza por allí, se desataría el desastre.

Tratando de no escuchar el ruido, Hermione puso el volumen de la tele de nuevo en normal, y trató de distraerse con las noticias vespertinas. De ninguna manera admitiría que Snape había tenido razón, pero de verdad estaba cansada. El estar enferma le había quitado toda la energía y la verdad era que estaba agradecida de tener a alguien que voluntariamente se hiciera cargo de cocinar y lavar. Si Severus seguía así, no iba a dejarlo regresar a su casa.

Hermione se sintió adormilada cuando el reportero comenzó a hablar, y no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, hasta que una sombre se acercó y comenzó a llamar su nombre.

"Despierta y brilla. La cena está lista, y querrás lavar esa baba que se ha secado en tu mejilla."

"En vistas que voy a cenar algo que huele tan maravillosamente, ignoraré ese comentario." Retrucó ella. "¡Y yo no babeo cuando duermo!"

El incorregible hombre se rió a carcajadas en su cara antes de regresar a la cocina, y ella se quedó frotándose el rostro furiosamente, tratando de mantener lo dicho sobre no ser una babosa.

N/T: ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Entre los ronquidos y las babas, no sé qué cosa es peor…


End file.
